


Possessive

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji, Incest, M/M, PWP, Porn, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top hanzo, Violence, death mention, honeypot Genji, possessive hanzo, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: When Hanzo is captured it's up to Genji to save him, but when he arrives his big brother is in the mood for something very different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful artwork of [tastyboygenji](https://tastyboygenji.tumblr.com/post/159389780615/hanzo-has-his-ways-of-making-people-talk-and-genji) and [genjicentricblog](https://genjicentricblog.tumblr.com/post/159449675171/tastyboygenji-hanzo-has-his-ways-of-making-people) <3 
> 
> Not really affiliated with my earlier Shimadacest work. This does however feature the young versions.

One slip up, one mistake had been all to get Hanzo captured. He cursed himself without pause, now tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair, dreading the return of his captors. They had not asked him questions yet, only beaten him whenever they decided it was time to visit. When he looked down at his bare chest he could already see the bruises forming, saw the various cuts bleeding, dripping onto the bare concrete floor. There was nothing in this room to help him get out, his hands tied tightly behind his back. 

These people knew what they were doing. Unfortunately. 

There was no room for him to maneuver, not even to brush the hair out of his face that was sticking to the sweat and blood on his brow. Uselessly he tried to blow it away, annoyed by his hair almost more than by the pain surging through his body. Pain was easier to take, he had been taught how to do it well. Still… He did not know for how much longer he could take this. 

He didn’t even know if there would be a rescue. Hanzo tilted his head, and finally, finally that streak of hair that had been bothering him fell away. He sighed. He was the heir, wasn’t he? Someone would have to come and yet… He simply wasn’t sure. Would they decide it wasn’t worth the effort after all, try to convince his brother to take his place? Genji would never go for that. 

He had to smirk at the thought. 

His stubborn, stubborn brother would never go for it, take over the business. Once he had set his mind to something, it was impossible to change it, as much as Hanzo sometimes wished that he could. In other ways, he admired that part of his little brother, wishing he could be just a little bit like him. But he was bound to his duty, and now… bound to this chair because of it. 

All he could do was wait for the perfect moment. If he had to get himself out of here, so be it. Not one of his enemies was perfect, they would slip up, and he’d grasp the opportunity to tear them limb from limb for doing this to him, for threatening his family. They hadn’t asked him any questions, but oh they had threatened him, his family, most of all Genji. 

No one threatened to harm his little brother and got away with it. No one. 

He would do anything to get back to him. Anything to see his annoying, wonderful, stubborn, gorgeous brother again. Anything to let himself get dragged to one of his stupid parties again, to curl up in his embrace when his mind send him spiralling deep down, to drink and laugh with him, to spar, to- 

Hanzo sighed. Thoughts about Genji had been creeping up on him lately. Thoughts that made him seek out the rare physical contact between them even more, and Genji… Genji seemed to be happy to indulge him, of that… that thing he wanted. He had no words for it, only knew that when they drank and laughed he wanted something more, feeling shame when he touched his hand or embraced him. 

“Not now,” he told himself. Now was not the time for doubts, or thoughts that let him spiral down the memories he had of his brother, the yearning he felt when his mind wandered to him. He had to focus. 

A dull thud from outside the steel door let him look up, his hair softly swaying with the movement. Just don’t let it stick to my face again, he thought. That was the precise reason he held it back with a ribbon. It would get in the way once he was pummeling whoever had done this to him into oblivion. 

The door creaked as it was opened, and Hanzo tensed, ready to fight however he could, and if not, at least prepare himself for the next beating. But these weren’t the nondescript goons that had come before, this was a flash of green, bare, silky skin, exposed. This was Genji. 

“Brother,” Hanzo gasped, taking in the sight of him. 

Genji was wearing a robe that barely went over his ass, held together by a sash in the middle. One shoulder was exposed where it had slipped off, he was barefoot. His hand, the corner of his mouth, his knees and feet, all covered in blood. The knife he was holding, the ridiculous one with the pink charms dangling off the handle still let a steady drip of blood fall to the floor. 

His brother carded the one slightly less bloody hand through his hair, slicking it back from where it had been tousled before. 

“You look like shit,” Genji said, stepping towards him. His feet made small tap tap tap noises on the concrete floor. Why was he barefoot? 

“Can’t say the same about you,” Hanzo heard himself say. 

He pressed his lips into a thin line as Genji stopped in his tracks, a smirk slowly tugging on the corner of his mouth. Yes he- he liked that look on his brother. Clearly he had killed to make his way here, clearly he was determined to free him. He had done all this, just for Hanzo, and that… that sent blood down to his crotch that should really not be there right now. This was Genji, his brother. 

But his gaze lingered on the exposed shoulder, the elegant, lovely curve of his neck and the little drop of blood he now realised was there. Then it wandered lower, taking in the sight of those long legs, knowing full well how soft his skin was, wanting to touch, to kiss, to lick and own. 

“Hanzo.” 

When he looked up he didn’t see disgust in his brother’s eyes, only amusement, and that smirk that had gotten even wider than before. 

“Shall I free you now or do you wish to ogle me some more?,” he asked, leaning forward and resting his free hand on his shoulder. 

“Get on with it then,” he replied, trying to will himself not to blush. But perhaps that would be a better use of his blood than where it was currently going. “What about the men outside?” 

“Dead. Every. Single. One.” With each word Genji came even closer to him, then lifted his robe even further as he sat down to straddle him. “Did I do well, big brother?” 

“Yes,” he breathed, looking down to Genji’s lips, then followed his hand as one finger came to rest on Hanzo’s lips, brushing over them. “Genji.” 

His brother seemed to be lost in him for a while, and Hanzo was unable to look away from him, to check whether they were really all dead, whether they were safe. Genji had killed them all, and now he could feel his brother’s warmth on his lap, could feel his robe brush against his naked torso, even the fabric stained with blood. He inspected Hanzo curiously, let his fingers wander over his lips, his jaw and shoulder, teasing the bindings that held him so tightly. It was almost as if he had forgotten about the knife still in his hand. 

“Genji, untie me,” he said quietly, knowing he needed to get away quickly, before he did something he shouldn’t. 

“Why?” Genji tilted his head, smiling again, and shifted where he was straddling him. Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will himself to stay calm. 

“Because we need to get out of here.” 

“Hm, really?,” Genji’s hand was still caressing his arm and the rope holding it, now wandering towards his chest. “You seem very happy to be where you are right now.” 

“Ahhh,” Hanzo couldn’t hold back the moan that tumbled from his lips when Genji rolled his hips against him. All his willpower hadn’t been able to stop his erection, and the friction his brother caused send sparks through him. “What are you doing, Genji?” 

“Giving you what you want…” The knife clattered to the floor, and Genji leaned in to nuzzle his cheek and jaw. “Don’t think I didn’t notice those looks you’re giving me. I wonder… shall I free you to let you touch me? No… I think I’ll be in control for a little while.” 

“Genji, we can’t-”

“Can’t what? Have some fun?” Genji’s hand slid over his torso then, lower, and lower until he was cupping his crotch, rubbing softly. 

“We’re brothers- ahh-” Damn his brother was good at this, the slightest touch was driving him crazy, and his eyes fluttered close at the sensation. 

“Hmm, I know,” he murmured sensually into his ear. “Kinky, isn’t it?” 

“Fuck,” he gasped, and when Genji started to tug on his earlobe, his resolve completely faltered. 

If he was honest with himself, there hadn’t been much of it to begin with. The desire hadn’t come out of nowhere, but it had only hit him when he saw his little brother in that doorway, covered in blood, saving him. How he wished Genji would until him already, he wanted to touch and explore the way Genji was doing right now. 

“Naughty big brother,” Genji whispered. “How long have you looked at me this way hm? You should have said something sooner, the fun we could have had…” 

“Ah, Genji, untie me,” he heard himself say again, straining against the ropes, trying to touch him, brush against him. How on earth did his brother manage to get his skin so soft? He wanted to find out how sweet it tasted, how it would mix with the copper of his victim’s blood. 

“Not yet, I want to play, heh…,” Genji trailed off, chuckling against his throat. “Big brother, you’re big, I had no idea. I’ll need some time to take all of you.” 

He was doing this, they were really doing this and there wasn’t a fibre of his being that wanted them to stop. He moaned at the thought of Genji sinking down on his cock, moaned even louder when his brother’s talented hand undid his pants and pulled him out. 

“Funny, this is what I did to get the information that I needed,” he said, and slid down onto his knees in front of him. The sight of Genji on his knees, looking up at him, so eager, was intoxicating. “I let him have a little taste…” 

His tongue flicked out to lick the tip of his cock, just the shortest of touches. 

“Before I cut off his cock.” 

Genji giggled then, closing his eyes as he did, genuinely amused. He looked damn cute this way, even with Hanzo’s cock in his hand. 

“Don’t worry, big brother, I won’t do that to you. I didn’t come all this way to cut off your best asset.” 

“Hey,” Hanzo protested, grinning himself. 

“Alright, I’ll admit,” he said, and in one swift motion moved up to kiss him, deeply and all consuming. “You do have lovely eyes as well.” 

After that kiss Hanzo was still catching his breath, and was caught off guard by the compliment. Had Genji thought about him this way before? He did not seem surprised by his desire, and sure as hell wasn’t hung up on them being brothers. He would ask him, some other time, when he wasn’t sliding back on his knees and taking him in his mouth. 

Genji enjoyed this, he loved this, Hanzo realised as he watched him, unable to close his eyes and just feel. He was humming around his length, head sensually bobbing up and down. And oh he was damn good at this too, pleasuring him in ways Hanzo hadn’t experienced before. His brother was talented, amazingly so. 

He watched, panting, as Genji pulled away for a moment to take off his underwear - deep green hot pants - and coated his fingers with saliva. Grinning, he went back onto his knees, his legs slightly spread as he reached around himself to push a finger in, while grasping Hanzo’s cock and going down on him once more. 

Hanzo’s moans and Genji’s humming filled the room, as well as his panting and the sounds of Genji sucking him off. This was really not how he had imagined his day to go, after being captured, but deep down there was such a relief that it had. The desire hadn’t just been inside him today, today was merely when he realised it. Genji was graceful, even while he was doing this, on his knees. His lashes were incredibly long he now noticed as his eyes were closed, long and beautiful… and he was wearing eyeliner as he so often did. Briefly he wondered what Genji had been doing before news of Hanzo’s capture had reached him, but most rational thoughts were soon lost in the pleasure his brother gave him. 

“Ahh, ahh, big brother…,” Genji moaned, pulling away for a moment. He couldn’t see it all too clearly, but he was sure his brother had more than one finger in him. If only he’d finally cut him loose, the urge to join him was so strong. 

But the fact that Genji was in control was turning him on too, he was so out of it he could barely think clearly. He wanted him, now, and was more than happy when his brother straddled him again. His cock was now pressed between his cheeks, so tantalizingly close and he felt himself straining against the rope again, as if he could finally break it free by just trying hard enough. His effort ceased however, when Genji kissed him again. 

For a while he just kissed him, gentle at first, as if he were kissing a lover, someone he had true romantic feelings for. Then their kisses turned more passionate, Hanzo would call them obscene if he were watching someone else do this. 

“Genji, let me touch you,” he mumbled against his lips. An order, not a question. 

His brother pouted back at him in reply. 

“Nah, not when you say it like that.” 

Hanzo cursed under his breath, watched as Genji rubbed against him, stopped, and repeated. 

“Ah you minx,” Hanzo moaned. “You feel so good-” 

Genji grabbed his chin suddenly, to lift his head and force him to look at him. 

“You don’t even know the half of it,” he said with a grin, and reached back to grab Hanzo’s cock, align him with his entrance. 

“Genji wait,” he blurted out, and his brother hesitated, tilting his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Oh.” Genji seemed to be startled by that, looking down at him with eyes slightly widened. He hesitated for a while, studying Hanzo, as if he were trying to look into his soul. In the end, he held onto Hanzo’s shoulder as he leaned down to pick up the knife he had dropped, and finally, finally cut the ropes apart that were holding him. 

Hanzo immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and pressed his lips to Genji’s. He melted into the kiss, the knife once more clattered to the ground, and his fingers tangled themselves in Hanzo’s hair. He couldn’t get enough of the way his little brother kissed, so skilled, so uniquely perfect that he had to force himself to pull away so he could catch his breath. 

“You’re sweet, big brother,” Genji mumbled, smiling at him. 

Again he reached back to grasp his cock, hand covered in saliva to rub it over him. They locked eyes as Genji sank down on him, his grip tightening on his robe, which threatened to completely fall apart. Hanzo did not mind, did not care about anything anymore except how warm and perfect his brother felt around him as he sank down on him, until he was completely inside. The robe fell away, revealing all of his perfect, soft skin, his perky nipples and for the first time Hanzo saw that one of them was pierced. 

His lips parted, and he took it in his mouth, feeling the warmth of his skin, the cold metal of his piercing as he sucked on it. Genji tugged on his hair, filled the small room with his moans as he rocked in his lap. His perfect moans, moans that got louder when he tugged on the piercing. 

“Hanzo,” he moaned, throwing his head back to reveal his elegant neck, and Hanzo switched his attention. 

He wanted to mark him, claim him as his own. 

“If you were anyone else,” Genji gasped. “I would stab you for doing this to me.” 

Hanzo’s fingers raked over his back, surely leaving red marks, and he sucked harder on his brother’s neck. The mention of someone else touching his brother, even though he knew he was regularly switching partners, made him furious. 

“You are mine now, brother,” he growled against his neck when he was satisfied with his work. 

Genji… Genji had the audacity to laugh. 

“Yours? I did not know you could be so possessive…” But possessive was exactly what Hanzo’s next kiss was, leaving his brother breathless, still chasing his lips for more. “Then show me why I should be yours.” 

Another growl escaped his lips, and in one swift motion he stood, then gently set his brother on the cold floor, making sure that his robe was somewhat absorbing the harshness of it. He pulled out of him, quickly using more saliva to slick himself up, and when he pushed into him again it wasn’t as gentle as it had been before. 

He fucked his brother. Hard, merciless thrusts, quickly learning where his brother’s sweet spot was to make him moan, make him cry out with pleasure. Genji would be his, and he would never want to be with anyone else, ever again. He only slowed down to be able to swallow his moans with kisses, to leave him breathless and wanting more. 

Now he didn’t mind so much the hair that was sticking to his forehead, not when he was looking down on his beautiful brother, lips parted to let out the most delicious sounds he had ever heard. Now it was Genji who was raking over his naked back, adding more bruises to the ones their enemies had left. Together they shared their moans, their kisses, and chased their peak, getting closer and closer judging by the way Genji’s moans changed, became more urgent, needier. 

When Genji reached down to grasp his own cock, Hanzo was tempted to slap his hand away. But he was too close himself, wanted them both to finish as closely together as they could. When he did, inside his brother, he pressed his forehead to Genji’s, panting against his lips, letting the pleasure completely overwhelm him. 

“Nnnn, Hanzo,” Genji moaned, and he felt him stiffen, felt some of his come hit his own chest. 

For a while they stayed this way, Hanzo feeling himself grow soft inside his little brother. Panting against each other, they exchanged sweeter kisses than their needy ones before, and now it was Hanzo tracing his brother’s lips. He wanted to do more like this, to touch him in sweeter ways, make love to him more slowly and gently. He wanted Genji. 

“We- We still have to get you out of here, big brother,” Genji said after a while, back to his smirking self. “And get ourselves cleaned up.” 

They did so with a rag from a random dead guy outside, one that was luckily not covered in blood. Then Hanzo took what little clothes Genji had brought, and helped him put them on again. First his underwear, then he gently draped his robe around him, tying it together with the sash that had fallen too. It was time to leave now, they had been foolish to do this in the first place, here… together. And yet in his mind Hanzo was sure this would not change. 

He cupped his brother’s cheek, and kissed him again. Then it was Genji who took his hand to lead him outside. He had no clue about the building’s layout, had been blindfolded when he had gotten here. They walked past bodies, a lot of them. Genji had done thorough work, killed them stealthily, and quickly, just go get to him. He had never seen him this focused before… 

Genji had arrived with his bike, and he drove them both home to some… not very worried elders. The fact that their enemies were despatched seemed more important to them than Hanzo’s safety, and soon enough he and Genji vanished into his rooms. 

“Why are you only wearing this?,” Hanzo asked, tugging on the sash that held his robe together. 

“I was… occupied when I heard.” 

He let the sash fall, and slid the robe off his brother’s graceful shoulders, watched as he took in a sharp breath. 

“From now on you’ll only be occupied with me,” he said. 

Genji hesitated, and the expression on his face was not what he had expected. Even less he expected his answer after that. 

“Fine, but only if you’ll promise me something,” Genji said. 

“What?” 

“Do come out with me every once in a while? And get that stick out of your ass.” 

Genji stuck out his tongue at him, giggled when Hanzo picked him up to throw him over one shoulder. They were both filthy and a bath together would be just the thing. 

“With you and your deplorable friends? Not likely,” he replied. 

“Hmm, even if there’ll be jello shots you can eat off my naked belly?” 

Hanzo hesitated, and smiled. 

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
